Transmit and receive signals between a VSAT system modem and outdoor radio equipment of a VSAT product are in an L band frequency range and cover a wide range such as, for example, 950 MHz to 1950 MHz. In order to avoid interference between transmit and receive signals, VSAT products generally have two inter-facility links (IFLs) connecting the VSAT system modem and the outdoor radio equipment. A first IFL is used for transmitting signals from the VSAT system modem to the outdoor radio equipment and a second IFL is used for receiving signals by the VSAT system modem from the outdoor radio equipment.
Some companies have developed VSAT products having only a single IFL between a VSAT system modem and outdoor radio equipment. However, the outdoor radio equipment includes expensive custom conversion chips to perform double frequency conversions in order to avoid frequency overlap of transmit and receive signals on the single IFL. VSAT products with custom conversion chips in the outdoor unit also have custom or non-broadcast satellite tuner chips in the indoor VSAT system modem.